The Irken Invader and the Dead Girl
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: When both of these people collide, who knows what shall happen? Zim decides to leave town, deciding on 'Nevermore' only to meet a strange girl named "Lenore". hints of some attempts at ZaLr. Inspired by Invader Zim and comic Lenore, the cute dead girl.


_**Of all things, WHAT IS THIS XD**_

_**yup, the idea such as this has nagged me since i first saw Lenore. so it was begging to be typed.**_

_**Enjoy, fellow slave labor graphics, art lovers**_

_**Alpha**_

. . .

The house that belonged to the kid named Zim sure was strange.

Glowing green, why green? they wouldn't know.

And the occupant of the house slammed the front door. Zim was sure as hell pissed off, the left side of his face singed with something brown.

"I hate barbecue sauce" Throwing off the itchy contact lenses and fake wig, he tugged his antennae in an attempt to divert feeling to his more sensitive places. The Dib stink just wouldn't give up would he? Zim swore, grabbing a wet towel the computer had prepared for him. He felt relief as familiar Irken chemicals washed away the putrid H20 mixture of spices and food coloring from his face.

His antennae twitched however as he heard a crash from the kitchen, Gir walked out; Zim clenched his teeth "Gir, what are you doing?"

Gir was covered in a strange bright liquidish substance "I was making waffles!"

Zim was never one for putrid Earth food, yet Waffle's he could actually eat. He smeared off some of the ruined mixture from the deranged SIR, comically sniffing it as though he had a nose. He gagged at the scent of ammonia, sugar, bright yellow food coloring, and yeast. "Computer prep Gir for an Irken shower WITH normal decontamination, clear?"

"processing... PROCESSING!" a robotic hand shot from the ceiling, grabbing Gir and pulled him up through a hole. While other robot arms came out of nowhere with various cleaning supplies. Cleaning up the mess Gir had made, he opened the lid on his trash can and got in. Closing the lid, the elevator began its descent; Towards its descent to the mainframe.

"Computer, any finds on any other place that will be the RIGHT location to move the base?"

"Well, due with increasing human concerns; The majority of the cities have increased their number in Law enforcement-"

"I asked for ANY finds, not reasons for not finding any!"

"... There is one place i managed to survey through extensive searching, I doubt Dib would make it here"

"Excellent, what is this place?"

"Apparently this area had strange phenomena" the Computer paused, then continued "This place is called Nevermore"

* * *

For one moment, Mr Gosh was thinking to himself 'Why even bother?'

His other side gave the curt response 'Because you love her remember?'

'Oh yes' he couldn't continue into his thoughts further as the saw blades of a wood chipper met his sack of a face. Mangled remains fell into a bucket, a little girl dressed in black let out a strange smile. Relief being evident on her face, her hair seemed to be blonde, and her skin was pale. Very Strange for a little girl, who had picked up the bucket and threw it down a gravehole; To ensure the 'non' return of the deranged man. She let the cement mixer drop its payload of gritty mudlike substance; Toping it off with dirt to boot. She looked at her handiwork a couple of seconds and walked off, towards a seemingly broken old house.

The paint fell off long ago, the front yard held dead flowers; The front door creaked as what was, a stuffed toy, poked its head out. "Lenore!"

"Hey" she walked past the toy and continued inside.

"Mr. Gosh back in the grave?"

"Yup" the girl called Lenore passed by two rooms, ones contents being stuffed animals; Seemingly hunting game, while the other room held strangely stained carpet. And a cabinet, which disturbingly held various objects that included a chopped off nose in a preservation jar; Along with some dead small mice in cages. The stains on the carpet, being dried blood.

Surely a strange girl.

"Taxidermy passed by earlier, wanted us to take care of Malaki while he was away" the little strange looking toy continued. Holding out a small empty cage. Lenore stared at the said empty cage while she was sure she heard what seemed like a muffled explosion from her room.

"Ragamuffin... why do all these things happen to me?"

* * *

Machinery, thats what the base truely was...

Cords were being shrunk, metal plating that was the 'Skin' of the house folded itself into smaller pieces. The large underside of the real thing in dusguise? making itself much much smaller.

'Irken technology is what made this' Zim smiled proudly as his base kept on shrinking until it became nothing more than a small cylinder of a now micro sized Irken base of operations. Pleased with the results, he turned towards his voot cruiser; Which was hovering with Gir. And another Irken who was seemingly on par with Zims height, while being fat; Along with this, a strange thing also was inside, bearing resemblence to a plush toy.

"Minimoose!"

"NYEE?" the thing now identified as Minimoose squeaked.

"Restrain Gir!" the odd looking toy complied, cords wrapping around Gir. The other Irken looked at both of them with weariness.

"Zim, do you think that'll even hold?"

"Petty petty Skoodge, remember it was me that created this feature"

"Thats why" Skoodge gulped, Zim entered the Voot. And it began to ascend and fly off, towards the town the Computer described as 'Nevermore'

* * *

The creature known as Malakai growled as it was in its case again, Lenore stood in front of said cage, she was breathing hard. Even though she was dead, it was a habit she never stopped showing. Casting a look of disdain at the creature, she turned to Ragamuffin, who held the phone in his hand.

"Yes well we-" pause "Ok thats not so-" Ragamuffin made a face of disgust "Ok never mind, alright, later" putting the phone in its receiver, he turned to Lenore.

"Well, when did he say?"

"In about an hour, apparently something really bad happened over at Taxidermy's end" Ragamuffin rolled his eyes "And he's was stuck cleaning the mess, but he told me that he did manage to sneak a few-"

Malakai attempted a pitiful attempt at breaking his cage

"Put him in the store room where we can't be disturbed-" Ragamuffin couldn't finish his sentence as the house shook for some reason. Lenore almost lost her footing, the cage fell to the floor; Still bearing Malakai, and a chandalier fell from the ceiling, glass breaking as it fell

"The Hell was that!"

* * *

"GIR!" Zim screamed as he thrashed the SIR unit away, Skoodge layed beside. Knocked out by Gir's unsuspecting outburst, Minimoose was squeaking insanely as he still held unto Gir.

"COMPUTER, ACTIVATE SIR CONTAINMENT DEVICE!" large robotic apendages grabbed and pried off Gir, Zim veered the Voot from its dangerous low trajectory as he had nearly crashed into an old house. Altough, it wasn't over for him as he started ascending again.

His anttenae twitched at the familiar sound, the accursed song, no surely, it couldn't be...

A small bee was flying in the direction, opposite of the Voot Cruiser.

"lalalalalalalalalalalala" Zim could only watch in horror as the small speck of yellow appeared. It swerved pass the hull, only to hit one of the Cruisers engines.

Which promptly exploded...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the screams, Zim absentmindedly was masing buttons on the front. Gir joined in Zim's tirade of screaming. Skoodge was still knocked out.

The Voot promptly crashed far yet nearby Lenores house...

* * *

_**Provided, i would have wrote the first chapter longer, but I feel im concentrating on multi fics now :_ curse these ideas floating in my mind**_

_**review people**_

_**Alpha**_


End file.
